Amor a primera vista
by AomiShiroyama
Summary: Una chica nueva entra a la academia fairy tail y se enamora de Natsu a primera vista lose mal summary
1. Capitulo 1

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTES ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA

**_(Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima)_**

_**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**_

_***capitulo 1**__**.-**_

_**Una chica de bellos cabellos rubios y ojos achocolatados corría por las calles, llevaba una falda corta de color gris con una blusa blanca y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas,**_

_**De repente se paro delante de un hermoso y gran edificio que parecían un castillo, era la Academia Fairy Tail, una academia de gran nivel y difícil de entrar porque tenias que pasar un examen para entrar y hoy era el primer día de cierta rubia llamada Lucy**_

_**Cuando Lucy entro a la academia se dirigió al despacho del director Makarov, toco la puerta y se escucho un delante y con eso Lucy entro al despacho encontrándose con un señor viejo de pequeña estatura sentado frente a una mesa**_

_**Lucy: hola soy Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Makarov: La alumna nueva ¿cierto?**_

_**Lucy: Sí**_

_**Makarov: muy bien estos son tus libros y tu clase es el 2ºC ¿tienes alguna duda?**_

_**Lucy: Esto… ¿Cómo llego al aula?**_

_**Makarov: Ha es verdad espera que llamo a Erza**_

_**En ese momento Makarov cogió el teléfono y llamo a su secretaria Mirajane diciéndole que llamara a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil llamada Erza**_

_**No pasaron ni 10 minutos en que una chica pelirroja entro al despacho del director**_

_**Erza: ¿Necesitas algo director?**_

_**Makarov: Erza te presento a Lucy Heartfilia la alumna nueva**_

_**Erza se acerco a Lucy**_

_**Erza: Encantada de conocerte Lucy**_

_**Lucy: Igualmente Erza**_

_**Makarov: Erza ella estará en tu clase me gustaría que le enseñaras donde se encuentra**_

_**Erza: Claro, ven Lucy te llevare a nuestra clase**_

_**Lucy: Claro**_

_**Después de salir del despacho Lucy siguió Erza por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la aula 2ºC, al entrar la clase era un alboroto porque resulta que el profesor había faltado**_

_**Erza: prestar atención chicos-pero nadie le echaba cuenta-CALLAOS TODOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!**_

_**De repente todo el mundo se cayó y se sentaron en su sitio**_

_**Erza: Mucha mejor ave hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva por favor preséntate**_

_**Lucy: Hola me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo con una sonrisa**_

_**Erza: muy bien siéntate en aquel asiento libre**_

_**Lucy: Vale-respondió mientras se dirigía al asiento libre**_

_**Erza: Yo me iré a ordenar uno papeles del consejo estudiantil mientras no estoy NO OS DESCONTROLEIS!-dijo o más bien ordeno mientras salía de la clase, cuándo salió todas las chicas se amontonaron alrededor de Lucy haciéndoles pregunta mientras los chicos la miraban con cara de pervertido por lo linda que era pero quien más la miraba fijamente era un chico de cabello rosa (Natural) y ojos de color verde jade oscuro y así empieza el primer día de Lucy**_

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que os guste**_

_**(Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima)**_

_**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**_

_***capitulo 2**__**.-**_

_**Narra Lucy**_

_**El primer día me lo pase muy bien, conocí a mucha gente y tenia nuevas amigas una de ellas era Levy, tenía el pelo azul y usaba una diadema naranja pero era un poco mas bajita que yo**_

_**Al día siguiente me dirigí a mi mesa y me di cuenta que alado mía se sentaba un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos verde jade oscuros, me llamo mucho la atención por su color de cabello vale tengo nuevas amigas y una de 2 de ellas tenían el pelo azul que eran levy y juvia, juvia era un poco rarita ya que hablaba en tercera persona pero me caia bien**_

_**No pude dejarse mirar al chico de cabellos rosas por alguna razón me atraía esos ojos jades, notó que le miraba y se giro hacia a mí, nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro mirándonos a los ojos pero fuimos cortados cuando el profesor entro a la clase ,al separa nuestras vistas vi como antes me regalaba una sonrisa a lo que le respondí yo con otra, tenía una sonrisa hermosa con unos dientes perfectos y blanco, cuando me sonrió mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y me puse nerviosa tanto que ni me enteraba de lo que decía el profesor ya que mi corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que no podía escuchar otra cosa de repente un pedazo de papel aterrizo en mi mesa, miré a hacia él y vi que señalaba el pape diciendo que lo leyera, cuando lo abrí empecé a leerlo:**_

_**-Hola me llamo Natsu ¿Cómo te va?**_

_**Cogí el papel y escribí en él:**_

_**-Hola Natsu yo me llamo Lucy, me va bien ¿y a ti?**_

_**Cuando termine de escribirlo se lo pase a su mesa sin que el profesor nos viera, nos pasaron ni 3 minutos que volví a recibir su respuesta:**_

_**-Bien^^, oye ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a una heladería después de clases? Tranquila yo invito mi amigo es el hijo de la dueña^^**_

_**Me sonroje mucho cuando lo leí ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Seguramente quería conocerme mejor y por eso me invito ¿no? Y no creo que pase nada por ir ya que yo quería conocerlo mejor a lo que le respondí:**_

_**-Claro me encantaría**_

_**Toco el timbre para la hora de irnos, recogí mis cosas y vi que en la puerta me esperaba Natsu con una gran sonrisa a lo que me hizo sonrojar un poco, caminamos por las calles ninguno decía nada hasta que llegamos a la heladería entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa libre alado de la ventana**_

_**Natsu: voy yo a por los helados ¿de que los quiere?**_

_**Lucy: dé fresa por favor**_

_**Natsu: claro**_

_**Cuando regreso me entrego una tarina de helado de fresa mientras el se comía una de chocolate, al rato empezamos hablar de tonterías, cuando terminamos de tornarnos los helados fue muy amable de acompañarme hasta mi casa, luego de eso se despido y se dirigió a la suya mientras yo me metía en mi departamento, al entrar me dirigí al baño a darme una buena ducha luego de eso me seque me vestí con un pijama de color rosa pastel, hice los deberes y al terminarlos comí y me dormí**_

_**Cada vez pasaban los días y me hice muy amiga de Natsu éramos los mejores amigos pero poco a poco empecé a sentir algo por él y a veces me pregunto qué sentirá por mi ¿amistad o algo más? Algunos días quería decírselo pero no conseguía el valor para decírselo porque tenía miedo, miedo de que no sentía lo mismo por mi y que se arruinara la bonita amistad que teníamos**_


End file.
